Liston and Carbury
Liston and Carbury '''were, at the time of Carbury's death, bitter adversaries. Carbury had developed an interest in Liston at a young age, and he took Liston under his wing, acting as a pseudo father figure to him. At first, Carbury was the epitome of a gentleman; however, he quickly revealed himself to be a monster. He began molesting and sexually abusing young Liston, tormenting him for years. When Liston was twelve years old, Carbury stopped abusing him, though Liston still suffered from the psychological and physical reminders of what he'd endured. Because of Carbury, Liston turned to alcohol, succumbing to dependency. '''History Through unknown circumstances, twenty-nine-year-old Carbury learned of five-year-old Liston, and he became interested in the promise this young boy had. At the time, Carbury was already the Lord Regent of Diplomacy. It was highly unusual for a Lord Regent to interact with any student, let alone a child, but given Carbury's prestige and reputation, the teachers allowed him to spend time with Liston. Carbury claimed he was acting as Liston's patron, ensuring he was awarded the opportunities a bright boy such as himself deserved. But in reality, Carbury's motives were much more sinister. Jealous of Liston's potential, Carbury did all in his power to make Liston as miserable as possible. Carbury began molesting and sexually abusing five-year-old Liston, coercing and threatening him into silence. The abuse continued for years, and no one - not any of Liston's tutors or supervisors - were any the wiser. Not even Avitus, Carbury's Prophate, was aware of the vile nature of Liston's and Carbury's relationship. Over the years, Carbury's abuse worsened. He terrified Liston into silence by threatening his life, his career, his livelihood. As time wore on, Carbury became angrier and angrier, and he lashed out more severely, beating Liston repeatedly. One night, when Liston was twelve years old, Carbury - having reached a breaking point - ordered Liston to commit suicide. When Liston refused, Carbury took the matter upon himself. He slashed Liston's wrists and staged it as a suicide, abandoning Liston for dead and leaving town, for good measure. Luckily for Liston, one of his dormitory supervisors found him and promptly took him to the hospital. Hearing of Liston's state, Avitus came to see him. It was then, in the hospital room, that Liston summoned the courage to discuss the abuse for the first time. Liston, however, implored Avitus to keep it quiet and to not do anything about it, as Carbury wasn't worth Avitus throwing his life away. Avitus, predictably, was livid. After Carbury returned to New Caelus, Avitus confronted him, beating Carbury within an inch of death. Avitus ordered Carbury to stay away from Liston and never touch him again, and - fearing for his life - Carbury obeyed. Though his abuse had finally ended, Liston still suffered with the aftermath. He never attended counseling to discuss the trauma in a safe space, as Avitus refused to allow Liston to do so. Desperate for some sort of relief, Liston turned to alcohol - more specifically, whiskey. Swiftly, Liston developed a dependency on alcohol, as he drank in the hopes of forgetting his past. When Liston was nineteen years old, Carbury died. Liston cried that day, as he, at last, felt free, though Carbury still casts a shadow over Liston's life - and torments his thoughts. Notable Quotes Category:Relationships